Not a Surprise
by Anaeli Faller
Summary: Death Knights are shunned creatures, neither liked nor disliked by the Horde and the Alliance. She knew this, yet she dared get close and ended up getting hurt in the end. She had expected this. It wasn't a surprise.  T18  for implied... shtuff.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

_**Side Note**_: Pretty much just practice... it's been a while since I last wrote an emotional scene, and I wanted to see if I could still do it right. Yeah... it's short. But oh well.

* * *

It shouldn't hurt.

It shouldn't hurt at all.

After all, he'd expressed his feelings and he'd gone back to his first love.

He had told her they were done, through, over.

And she had accepted it.

She had accepted it and moved on.

Yet regardless of it all, it still hurt when Anaeli saw Xolst with his lover.

They no longer traveled together, and she was now strengthening herself on her own. She had, unfortunately, left her weapons in their room in Dalaran, and she intended to leave it and let him have his space. It was the least she could do, considering how much she owed him already. She didn't want to trouble him any further with their relationship over.

He had been there, however.

She, standing there at the door, glowing blue eyes falling upon the hunter and his lover during their intimate moment.

He looked up, oh yes. Green eyes fell on her, and they locked for a moment.

His gaze, however...

He no longer cared for her.

"My... My apologies," she said, dropping her gaze instantly, scanning the room and thankful that her weapons were within easy reach. Her chest ached as she dared to look to the hunter again, quickly taking her gaze off. "I just needed to retrieve my weapons. I won't bother you again."

His lover was beautiful, she would admit that. Pale, porcelain-like skin, pale blonde hair... her figure slender and perfect.

Without anymore delay, Anaeli left and shut the door behind her.

It was only when she heard the muffled moan that she realized her hands were shaking.

The Death Knight ran.

She ran and ran, never stopping, clumsily tying her weapons around her waist until she reached the fountain.

She tripped, catching herself before she fell, leaning on the edge over the water. Her breath came in short gasps, tears streaming from her eyes, body shaking uncontrollably.

She knew it would hurt. She had expected it, but she had also expected to be able to close herself off. She had hoped to revert back to her Death Knight nature, feel and act cold to the world again.

It was too late, though.

She had changed and she couldn't go back.

"I should never have fallen for him... "

Anaeli whispered this to herself, staring at her reflection. A fresh wave of angst and heart break washed over her, and it took all she had to to bite down her sobs, letting her tears stream down her face.

It was over. It was over and they could never go back.

Would never go back.

"Anaeli?"

The rough voice startled her, blue eyes slowly looking up to find Khark. It had been quite some time since she last saw him after he left on his own. The Orc hadn't changed a bit, still keeping his helmet to cover his face.

"What? It's just you," she said, not caring how obviously upset she sounded. She wiped her eyes, determined not to let her emotions be seen by anyone else. "What brings you back?"

"Gonna help clear up Icecrown tomorrow. The Undead are causing a ruckus again. You?"

"I... needed to regain my things."

The warrior sat next to her, and she continued to stare into the water, continuing to wipe her eyes of the tears refusing to stop.

They wouldn't...

They refused...

"Saw him?"

"Yes... "

She heard him sigh, yet at this point she didn't care what happened. Anaeli reached a hand into the water and splashed some on her face, rubbing her eyes a little until she was positive she wouldn't burst into tears all of a sudden.

Silence enveloped the two, and she was grateful Khark wouldn't push the subject. She certainly didn't need that now, and she was positive she wouldn't be able to explain without breaking down again.

"Where do you plan to go?" the Orc asked after some time, stopping the Blood Elf before she could brood.

"Perhaps back to Silvermoon, to Naelyn and Zarralia," she replied, standing up slowly. It was the only other place she could go besides Ebon Hold. Perhaps even then, being with other Death Knights would be better in the long run.

She was surprised, however, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at Khark, her mind just couldn't process it when he pulled her into a hug, blue eyes wide.

Then she chuckled slightly.

"Am I so obviously pathetic that even an oaf like you would comfort me?"

"You looked like you needed a hug."

The simple-minded response surprised her, and she continued to laugh a little. Slowly she returned the hug, clinging to the material of his clothes which turned out to be simple cloth, indicating that the warrior was getting ready to sleep. It was then that she realized he wasn't even in his armour, laughing a little more at how long it took to learn this.

"You stupid oaf... "

Laughing and crying.

"Don't cry over him. It's not worth it."

After all, it wasn't a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

_**Side Note**_: Kinda related to real life, actually. I'm surprised you guys are interested, though. :)

* * *

She had long-sinced left her guild for another - Terrabull Airlines. She enjoyed, had joined with Naelyn when Ophirion chose to return to Flawless.

Yet it was hard.

Naelyn was almost always busy with the guild's main force, and she never seemed able to help. Anaeli often wound up stuck when she had to defeat a powerful beast to move on, more times than not having to run in fear of being killed.

Though perhaps she should just let the filthy creatures have at her...

"Unhand me, you disgusting creature!"

With a swipe of her blade, Anaeli pushed Alystros back. The giant bird crowed in anger, releasing the death grip it had on her left arm and flying back long enough for her to examine the deep cut it left. It charged back and she mustered up the strength to impale its side, smirking slightly at it's cry of pain.

However, she would lose...

A powerful beat of its wings sent her flying back a few feet, and Anaeli was forced to dig her swords into the ground to prevent herself from losing her footing. She was too slow, however, and found herself knocked back even farther when it beat its wings, slamming into a nearby tree. She grunted upon impact, gritting her teeth as pain pulsed through her body.

Not that it was anything compared to the pain in her heart...

She felt its claws dig into her left arm, unable to bite back the cry that ripped from her throat. Yet next second, Alystros backed off, squawking in what she recognized as pain before it dropped suddenly to the ground, motionless. Anaeli was confused, mind struggling to comprehend what had just happened until she recognized the warrior standing behind the corpse, dual-wielding two large weapons like always.

Khark...

"Please tell me you weren't actually about to die," the Orc scoffed, stepping up to her. "What happened to that attitude of yours? And I thought you were getting stronger."

"Shut up," she snapped, simply falling back into their usual routine.

"Ah, there it is... "

How easily her mood improved around the warrior. Perhaps it was because she needed the support, some kind of pillar to hold on to in order to get through this.

Truly, she was grateful that he had come...

A sharp pain ripped through her arm, causing her to hiss and instinctively hold it close. Reminded of the beating she'd received, the Death Knight took to examining herself. Obviously her armour required some repairs, and she would need to see some type of healer for her arm.

"You look like crap."

She rolled her eyes. "Your choice of words never ceases to amaze me," she replied, holding her arm close as she allowed herself to sink down to the ground. Perhaps she would stay here a while.

Khark handed her a feather, which she recognized as being from Alystros. Anaeli took it and placed it in her item bag, murmuring a soft thanks.

What she certainly did not expect was for the Orc the kneel in front, back towards her.

Blue eyes blinked once slowly.

"Who are you and where's Khark?"

"Shut up and get on."

"Where do you plan on taking me, exactly?"

"I have a healer at Wyrmrest who can help. A Druid, too."

Rolling her eyes, Anaeli reluctantly stood up again, slipping each weapon back at her waist before finding herself carried by Khark on his back. It was somewhat awkward, with the way she couldn't quite wrap both arms around him. Not to mention that she was just an inch taller, perhaps, given that most male Orcs couldn't stand up straight.

Ah, well...

"What else do you need to do?"

"Sarasthra and that Magnataur leader still need to be eliminated."

"Damn. You just don't pick easy targets... "


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

**_Side Note_**: Meh. Well... didn't expect these to be long, but... meh. This is mega-short.

* * *

She had almost completely recovered her full power.

Hardly anything was a match for her now, save for the few beasts that were just far too large to handle.

Then again, some things no one could truly handle on their own.

Take the several hundred frostbroods flying around Corp'rethar for example.

They tended not to like it if you tried to fly past them.

"Unhand me, you filthy creature!"

Anaeli struggled, desperate to get free before she was taken up too high. Her skeletal griffin had been startled off and she would have to resummon it layer. The frostbrood refused to release her, wings beating hard and strong.

She almost couldn't see the skeletons on the ground.

A growl escaped her throat as she attempted to pull herself up, grabbing where she could until she was seated on the back of the beast. Naturally it protested, screeching in anger. She was quite sure her hearing was possibly affected, gripping as the frostbrood bucked and rolled, trying with all its might to get her off.

She managed to hack at it a bit, breaking apart some of its bones and earning its screech again. The Death Knight focused her efforts on staying atop, but to no avail.

Her hand slipped.

Blue eyes widened as she attempted to regain her grip, slipping from the creature. It flew off fast, and she cursed as she attempted to resummon her griffin with no luck.

She would die...

She would _die_...

She would _**DIE**_... !

This thought ran through her head as the ground got ever closer, blue eyes squeezing shut as she braced for the impact.

Yet it never came...

Anaeli felt the hand grabbing her own, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She still did. Her descent had slowed significantly, and the parachute over them was a dead giveaway.

Xolst...

"You... "

Her eyes were wide, her voice coming out as no more than a whisper. And he was looking down at her, green eyes showing some degree of relief.

"Khark wasn't kidding when he said you were nuts."

His voice, which often sent tingles of affection and care through her, brought nothing more than pain in her chest, tears burning her eyes as she resisted them. She looked away from him, focusing on anything else.

"I have no one else helping me. So I must do everything on my own."

Of course it still hurt...

They landed, and she took her hand away quickly when she could. She refused to look at him, felt his green eyes on her, the casual gaze he normally gave to all outside his world. Honestly, she half-expected him to offer his services, even for some type of small fee.

However...

"Good luck out here. I've got to get back."

And with a simple activation of his worm hole generator, he was gone...

He would never help her again.

She was alone...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

**_Side Note_**: Still mega-short... (sigh)

* * *

He had started talking to her more.

Sometimes he would even help her.

However...

... she was angry...

Angry that she had allowed him to walk back in so easily.

Angry that he regarded her as nothing more than 'just another person.'

Angry that it seemed often that he was determined to break her further.

Really, Anaeli just didn't care anymore.

He didn't wait for her, she didn't wait for him.

The Death Knight often found herself contemplating his earlier statements, of his declarations of love and affection.

Which were truths? Which were lies?

She was certainly aware of her own feelings. She knew and understood.

Because the simple truth was... if she did not love him, she would not be thinking of him constantly.

If she did not love him, she would never hurt this badly.

She knew her feelings.

What were his?

"Hey."

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to find Xolst perched there beside her. It took a moment for Anaeli to remember where she was: seated on the barrier in Krasus' Landing that prevented grounded folk from falling off down to the forest below Dalaran's floating island. And the hunter was right next to her, squatting, ready to move if necessary.

She looked to him, blinking once.

"What?" she asked, long-since given up attempting to communicate with him properly.

"You wanna go do something?"

The Death Knight shrugged, receiving a sigh of annoyance. She hardly cooperated with him now, not that she had any reason to.

She stood, dusting herself off before summoning forth her skeletal griffin. Its screech was nothing new, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Xolst stand as well. Anaeli glanced at him, blue eyes surveying him.

"I'll be in the Storm Peaks. I know you'll be busy with Flawless' main group," she stated, nothing more than truth. If her coldness affected him he didn't show it, though she doubted it had.

He had let go. Now it was her turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

**_Side Note_**: Shortest of 'em all!

* * *

It was hard.

It was hard to find herself alone at her campsites, staying awake as she watched the fire fade away, never really poking at it to keep it alive. There was no logical reason to, after all, since she barely reacted to the warmth. Her body was forever cold, one of the only things indicating her status as an undead creature.

It wasn't normally like this.

Normally―

She wouldn't go down that road.

For whatever reason, she always had a constant ache in her chest now, not nearly as painful as it was a few months ago. She now often wondered what anyone would think should she vanish from this world.

Certainly, Naelyn and Zarralia would suffer. Yet she had left them once before, and they were hardly close now with her changed demeanor. She wasn't who she was when she was alive with them.

Her guild mates would perhaps mourn for a few days, yet they would move on. Members died every day.

Khark may grieve, for how long she didn't know. He would eventually forget, though.

And Xolst...

...  
Xolst wouldn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

**_Side Note_**: AND... end. Possibly. I dunno yet. I'll continue when I get something more. There's really no plot, so... who knows when I'll update again. Hehe.

* * *

She was disgusted.

To think, he had been cheating...

Cheating and using her, lying, saying nothing but hollow words with no truth in their meaning.

Well. Fine then.

She was done wasting her time. She was done trying to keep him in her life.

If he wanted to treat her like trash, dirt, scum...

Then she would do the same.

"I'm done leaving doors open for someone like you."

"Like I was really that horrible?"

She cringed, disgust plastered on her face again. It had taken just about all her willpower to face him again, surveying his form. He was cold, his gaze uncaring and equally as disgusted.

She didn't care. He didn't care.

The magic was gone.

"I'm done dealing with someone who can't see what he has in front of him."

"Oh, I saw it. Long before I met you. I just didn't realize it until now."

Her blue eyes narrowed. This was how it ended? Well... that was fine.

That was just fucking fine.

"So everything was a lie... the living truly have gotten unbearable... "

The Death Knight raised a hand up, shadows swirling around her hand as she summoned her newest steed: her Frostbrood Vanquisher. It rose up from the portal it created in the ground, skeletal wings beating. She latched onto one of its legs, using the momentum to flip herself up and onto its back.

"Goodbye, Xolst."

A flash of hatred. That was all she spared him, and even then she doubted he'd ever remember her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

**_Side Note_**: Oh, hey, look. An update.

* * *

Khark had asked her to help clear up the Vaults of Archaron. He'd told her that Naelyn and Ophirion would be helping, as well as their old shaman friend, Kodoburger, and others he had recruited.

However...

She had NOT expected Xolst.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Last I checked, I do more damage than you," the hunter remarked.

"Yet anyone who comes up close to you can easily break your bow in half and kill you."

"Anaeli," Naelyn warned, and the Death Knight shrugged carelessly, leaning against the wall of Krasus' Landing in Dalaran.

She didn't need to act kind or nice. She just needed to do this for Khark, maybe regain her old possessions. Naelyn would likely act if she did anything hostile, and she could hardly bug Ophirion as he would be taking the hits for them.

Damn.

"I'll meet you all there," she sighed, closing her eyes and climbing the wall. She called her Frostbrood out of its shadowy realm, jumping on its back and flying off before anyone could catch her.

Really... she would just take the long way. She needed to calm herself until they could start clearing the Vault.

Wintergrasp Fortress was quiet and had thankfully been repaired after the last battle. It was easy enough to land her massive creature atop the fortress, climbing off it and standing near the edge.

Wintergrasp truly was a beautiful place, she noted. Thinking hard, she could vaguely remember coming here before her employment as a Death Knight. She couldn't remember what she had been doing here, though. She was sure it was nothing huge, but...

"Took you long enough."

Anaeli mentally groaned, closing her blue eyes as she easily recognized the voice. After a minute she opened them, looking behind her to find Xolst sitting right where the roof made a point. He had that smug look on his face, and she could quite easily give in and tear him to shreds.

But no... she wouldn't.

That would cause too many complications.

"I've never enjoyed those portals," she said simply, placing a hand on her Frostbrood and ordering it to fly away.

"So you waste time instead?"

She rolled her eyes: she didn't want to spend her time alone arguing. Anaeli turned away from him, hands on her hips as she looked out over the fortress once again. That is, until the Death Knight heard the hunter get up. Ears twitching just the slightest bit, she gripped the hilt of each sword, waiting...

And then it dropped. An Alliance team of about two: a Druid and a paladin. Anaeli reacted out of instinct as the paladin through his shield, narrowly avoiding getting smacked over the head. She was somewhat glad Xolst had chosen to occupy the Druid, easily managed to push the paladin into a corner. The poor fool didn't realize who he was messing with, and a shame, too. He was such a handsome human being with a well-defined body. She'd have fancied him if he hadn't been trying to kill her.

"Focus!" she heard her hunter ally snap, and the Death Knight rolled her eyes. With a swift combination of strikes, she managed to send the paladin over the edge of the roof, caught sight as the Druid that Xolst had been fighting seemed to shapeshift and fly off in raven form.

So they were safe for now.

Or so she thought. The slight feel of energy through the air was their only warning as a barrage of arcane missiles rained down on them, causing them to scatter a little as they were fully exposed. Anaeli scanned for the direction they were coming from, seeing how Xolst seemed to be struggling to achieve the task himself.

Was that... ?

There!

Just as she was about to call it out, she felt one of those infernal missiles collide with her right shoulder. The impacted blast caused her to stumble, stepping over the edge of the roof. Thanks to quick reflexes and instinct, she grabbed the edge before she fell too far, wincing as gravity seemed determined to separate her arm from her body at this point.

What surprised her was the hunter looking down on her with worry and slight fear. Was he stupid? There were still enemies!

"It's in the crevice, two hundred feet up. Go!"

He reacted to the information well, trained eyes scanning from what she could see. It didn't take him long at all, and judging from the smirk he had as he released his arrow, he'd hit the mark.

That was good.

Anaeli had something of a tough time lifting herself up, her right arm screaming at her from the effort. With a hand from Xolst, she was out of danger, inspecting the damage inflicted to her shoulder.

"Anything serious?"

"My armor is undamaged, but it appears to have left a burn."

"Ouch."

Full inspection would have to wait until she returned to Dalaran. Reattaching her shoulder plate, she stood and dusted herself off, making sure she hadn't dropped her weapons.

"You're never gonna change, are you?" Xolst asked as Anaeli summoned her Frostbrood. She surveyed him with a blank look for a moment, grabbing hold of the creature's leg.

"My growth stopped at death. I cannot change anymore," she replied, shrugging.

The hunter sighed. "Not what I meant."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** ... Nope. Don't own WoW at all. Not even a smidge.

**_Side Note_**: Hm... once again, a possible end... at least, it'll be like this until my WoW account opens up again. HAH. Sorry, folks; no Orc/Belf love.

* * *

"Why?"

She wouldn't look at him. She would only end up regretting her actions, and she did not want to regret them.

"Answer me!"

"Because I can," she replied simply, closing her eyes. She was slightly startled when she was grabbed by the front of her shirt, forced to look at her questioner: Khark.

He certainly did look intimidating with his helm on as opposed to if she could see his Orcish face.

"That's not an answer, dammit!" he growled, grip tightening. "Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"Tirion Fordring requires eyes within the Citadel," she replied calmly. "I merely volunteered, as I know my way around fairly well and can easily hide as a human."

"The last time you got near LK, he took over your fucking mind!"

"I'm different from then."

Anaeli took the Orc's hands away from her shirt as she glared into his eyes.

"I can handle myself well," she continued, giving those big hands a small squeeze. Her expression softened somewhat as the Orc's form relaxed. It was nice to know he cared, at least. "My guard was merely down last time, and I made the mistake of depending on someone. I will not make that mistake again."

Silence engulfed the two, and the Death Knight released Khark's hands, turning away from him. She needed to pack what items she needed for her mission, lest she forget something vital.

"It's okay to depend on someone, y'know. Not everyone is gonna hurt you."

Anaeli halted, looking back at Khark. They stared, neither wanting to look away first. She could see the determination in his eyes even with that helmet of his, and she couldn't help but be the first to look away, hand on her hip as she sighed a little.

"Even for an oaf, you seem to have your moments."

"Just don't get killed! We still have duels we need to do!"

"Of course we do... "

Maybe it was just the location and atmosphere, but she couldn't help but smile a little as the warrior went on some rant about what would happen once she got back. She humored him by nodding, throwing in her remarks when it felt appropriate. If anything, she likely would miss the Orc.

Why was she doing this again?

Oh, right: she needed a break.


End file.
